


Bandage

by harukatrash



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Chiaki tending Kuro's wounds uwu, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I would say hurt/comfort but this is literally all comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatrash/pseuds/harukatrash
Summary: Chiaki sat on his black colored sofa, eyes glued to his favorite Tokusatsu show played on TV. Any normal day, it would be impossible to distract the brunette from watching his favorite shows and yet somehow today no matter how hard he tried his mind seemed to be elsewhere. It was 11 PM, and his boyfriend, Kuro was nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Morisawa Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Bandage

Chiaki sat on his black colored sofa, eyes glued to his favorite Tokusatsu show played on TV. Any normal day, it would be impossible to distract the brunette from watching his favorite shows and yet somehow today no matter how hard he tried his mind seemed to be elsewhere. It was 11 PM, and his boyfriend, Kuro was nowhere to be found. He usually wasn't a worrier, it wasn't uncommon for the other to come home late but he’ll usually receive a text informing him beforehand. This time, his phone was empty, there were no texts nor calls from his boyfriend. Their last text was sent by Chiaki himself, sent two hours ago asking where he was which the other hasn't even read till now. Calls would immediately be sent to voicemail, which added to his worry. He hoped he was just overreacting and that his significant other’s phone just died, he opted to watch his shows to take his mind off of it but it did nothing to him. Kuro’s safety and whereabouts never left his mind, no matter how hard he tried to shake it off.

Then out of nowhere, the front door to their apartment was opened. Chiaki turned to the door right away, face bright as if he just heard the sounds of angels ringing across his ears but instead of the pure white angel he was expecting, he was met with a bruised and beaten up Kuro. The brunette immediately ran to the front door and got an even clearer sight of the scene. He felt his body went still and his breathing stopped. His significant other was leaning against the door frame with heavy ragged breaths. His former white shirt was covered with dirt with a hint of blood, his knuckles were heavily bruised along with his face and his legs seemed to be in the bridge of collapse. The sight made the other’s stomach churn. 

“H-Hey, Sorry I was late...” He paused for a second to catch his breath, “My phone was–hah.. dead–” He leaned his body further against the doorframe, that's when the other realized Kuro’s leg started wobbling. Chiaki quickly took action and managed to wrap his arm around his waist before his legs gave out. “Thanks–I’m sorry you have to–”

“You absolute idiot…” He mumbled under his breath as he placed Kuro’s arm around his shoulder and dragged him inside their apartment. “What did you do?” Kuro stayed quiet, he didn't manage to find the strength in him to respond. 

Chiaki put the other down slowly to the sofa and caught the other wincing in pain as he did. His eyebrow immediately twitched at the noise, there's nothing more heartbreaking for him than seeing his lover be in so much pain. He quickly left the scene, searching for the first aid kit, not being able to witness Kuro being in pain any longer. 

When he got back he quickly started to soak one of the cottons with antibiotic. He stared silently at Kuro before opening his mouth, “Can you take off your shirt or do you want me to do it for you?” 

“No, don't worry. I can do that myself.”

Kuro slowly took off his dirty white shirt over his head. The more Kuro revealed his skin, the more Chiaki’s heart broke. His chest was now colored with purple and red bruises ranging from a variety of sizes. The brunette couldn't believe that his lover had to endure all this pain. He took a long heavy breath to take it all in before he started to dab the soaked cotton into one of his wounds, “Kiryu, please tell me what happened... You had me worried the whole night and when you did finally return this is how you showed up. I don't get it!”

The other closed his eyes letting out a long sigh, “Sorry– I saw a little girl being cornered by a bunch of thugs. I.. couldn't control myself, my body moved on it's own and before I knew it I was in the middle of a huge fist fight.” 

Chiaki pulled up a bandage to wrap the wound present in his chest. “I’m proud that you managed to save the girl from those horrible people, but I wished you would stop putting yourself in danger like that.” When Chiaki finished bandaging the wound, Kuro felt his face being pulled up by two strong hands to face the brunette’s own.“I love you, so much. You don't know how much it hurts me to see you like this.”

Kuro placed his bruised hand over the other’s, “I know. I love you too. I’ll try to be more careful next time. I did promise you back then.”

Chiaki finally smiled and grabbed the other’s hand to heal the wound present in his knuckles. Kuro stared at him while the brunette was doing his work, it was nostalgic seeing him like this. It reminded him so much of the time when they first met that day in the infirmary. When he was still the rough and violent delinquent feared by everyone at school and when Chiaki was still the shy young boy with restraints tied behind his back.

While he was reminiscing about their past, he couldn't help but notice how much Chiaki has grown, how much they have grown. When Chiaki first tended his wounds back then, he didn't think much of the guy, only that he's kind enough to be willing to help someone like him. As their paths crossed more and more, he couldn't help but notice Chiaki as a person more and more. The guy actually meant it when he said he strived to be a hero, unlike those former Ryuseitai upperclassmen of his who only played pretend, because he had proven himself that he is, in every sense of the word. He didn't know what he did to deserve such a person in his life, to even encounter someone like Morisawa Chiaki. Yet here he was, having his wounds treated by said person while also being in a loving relationship with him. It felt like all of this was just a fever dream and that he’ll wake up alone one day, beaten up back in some random dark alley.

Kuro’s inner monologue stopped when Chiaki covered him in his last bandages, wrapping the last wound, “There! all done! You shouldn't move for a while, wouldn't want you to strain yourself even further.”

As Chiaki was about to rise from the sofa, he was pulled back in by Kuro who placed a loving kiss on his forehead. “Thank you for putting up with me all this time, you really are my hero.”

Kuro noticed the other started to turn red after his remark but managed to put on a bright smile nonetheless. “You are mine too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first enstars fic so forgive me if it seems OOC. I tried my best to capture their relationship and character in the game which is why most of the dialogues and scenes were inspired by their canon moments. Anyway I love these two so much, they're my otp in the game so look forward for more works of them from me :))


End file.
